Pokemon DNJ Adventures
by EMPDT
Summary: Welcome to the World of Pokemon! This tale follows the journey of Trainers Dean, Nile and Jay as they venture through the Nalgan regi , each facing new obstacles and finding much about themselves through their connections with their Pokemon Partner, like no one ever was? Who will master the art of battle? Who will be the Champion of the Pokemon league!
1. Prolouge: Aged 7

_**POKEMON:**_ **D** **N** **J ADVENTURES**

 **PROLOGUE: AGED 7**

The three boys sat together in a circle, in the corner of the playground. Autumn tree leaves veiled over the spot where they sat, legs crossed. They were safe to talk here; no teachers could see or hear them. A map was laid on top of the leaves, illustrated with a red crayon.

"Alright," Jay began. "Do I need to go over the plan again?"

Jay, despite being the smallest in stature of the trio, was without a doubt in mind the leader of the boys. He was more mature than both Dean and Nile and had known them both since he was an infant. His skin was a light cinnamon brown, he had two large front teeth and recently trimmed almost jet black hair, with a very precised shapeup.

"Just once more please, Jay," Dean said, smiling intently. The plan had truly excited him, but he needed to hear the details juts once more, to make sure he had heard everything correctly.

Dean was fairly taller than Jay, but was also noticeably afraid of him despite the difference shared in height, and saw him as someone to look up to. Dean's skin was darker than Jay's and his hair slightly longer and thicker.

"Jeez, Dean!" Jay fired, his eyes sharply cutting at Dean's. "Why can't you just keep shut for once, we've gotta get to class soon!"

He put his hand on his chin. "Well it can't be helped, can it?"

Pointing at the map with his free hand, Jay began to explain the plan for a final time.

"Ok, so at around, say, 9 o'clock, we sneak out of our rooms through our bedroom windows, right after our parent's final check to see whether we're sleeping. After that, we make a quick dash to the edge of Claypem Town, right by that massive oak tree-"

"The one with the giant Fearow nest at the top?!" Dean cut in, shock in his tone.

Jay was beginning to get agitated, his eyes cut at Dean again. They were filled with malice.

"Yes, Dean, the one with the Fearow's nest." Jay scratched at his hair and refocused on the map. "Now, at the top of the nest are three Pokemon eggs, one for each of us, and before you ask _ **Dean**_ , I'm certain they're not Spearow eggs, I checked on my telescope and the patterns are completely different."

Jay then stood up. "Now remember to bring your family's emergency harness kit, otherwise, we won't be able to scale the tree, oh and some gloves too."

Dean and Nile looked up at their friend, smiling with awe. The sunlight was shining on his back, making him appear to be some sort od deity, arms folded and he smiled with confidence.

"Tonight boys," Jay said smugly. "We're gonna get our first ever Pokemon!"

They all jumped up, punching their fists into the sky. They were eager for the evening ahead...

* * *

Dean laid in his bed staring at his clock.

The 7-year-old's room was messy, with Pokemon collectables and figurines scattered all over the floor, posters plastered on the walls and plushies all over the bed. His clock itself was in the shape of a Pokeball and was quite a rare item to have indeed. He smiled with anticipation at the thought of having his very own Pokemon.

Yes, at school all the students were assigned to a Pokemon, but that wasn't the same as having a true partner who you could go anywhere with. He imagined all the great heroes of the region and their Pokemon partners. Graham and his Rhydon, Rebecca and her Pidgeot and the regional champion, Radley and his Venasaur. Dean couldn't wait to be up there with the greats, and this Pokemon egg was the first step to his greatness. They would battle across the country and their names would be known across the globe. Dean and-

 _ **BOOM!**_

The loud crash of thunder bellowed through Dean's entire body, stopping the progression of his prior thoughts. He sat up straight on his bed and peered out the window.

Rain downpours vigorously against the night sky.

Dean gulped loudly.

Jay hadn't said anything about it raining, and it was almost time to leave. He looked into his wardrobe and scurried for his bright yellow raincoat and red wellington boots. Before putting them on, he stealthily stepped from his room, taking his family emergency harness kit and gloves from the cabinet next to the kitchen, then dashed to the window.

He took one final look into his bedroom before leaping out into the storm-plagued night…

As Dean ran down the street, the rain only became heavier, so much so the droplets were almost painful on impact. He slid occasionally on the pavement but his welly's allowed him to keep his balance as his feet smashed through the minefield of puddles. He turned countless corners, running past sleeping houses and gloomy, soaked trees. He dodged the parades of adults and young people who marched the streets, drunk, dazed and confused. He couldn't let anyone notice him. Getting caught was not an option.

Dean arrived at the rendezvous point shortly after the other two, panting heavily. All the running had finally taken a toll on his young body.

"What took you so long, Dean?!" Jay fired, pointing his finger at the slightly taller boy. He grabbed Dean by the collar of his coat aggressively then forced him down into the mud. Dean fell back splattering in the muck beneath. He looked up, almost in tears. There was no sympathy in Jay's eyes, just a cold glare.

Dean stood up and wiped his eyes which stung with embarrassment. Jay turned to speak to Nile.

"You ready, Nile?"

"Yeah, I'm ready Jay," Nile replied, staring at the floor.

Nile had the lightest skin complexion of the 3 boys and was the same height as Dean. He was quiet and had known Jay much longer than he had known Dean and felt much closer to him because of this. Despite being terrified, he was prepared to get his very first Pokemon and venture the region. He too was ready to become a master, win countless battles and get a chance and see the wonderful world in which he lived. His hair was long and plaited, currently hidden under his hood.

But right now, he couldn't believe Jay's aggressive actions towards his other friend… It was almost _beastly_.

"Alrighty then," Jay said, staring at the obstacle in front of them. "Let's climb this tree."

The oak tree was absolutely colossal, to say the least. It was several meters wide and seemed to go miles into the air, elevated through clouds and its top lost in the sky. In a sense, it was very much so like one of the Capital's corporal skyscrapers. Its bark was thick and seemingly impenetrable, known for effortlessly withstanding many strikes of lighting.

"G-guys," Dean began. He pointed back to the direction of town, which seemed so far away to all of them. "Maybe we should turn back, climbing the tree isn't safe in this type of weather."

"Shut up Dean!" Jay fired "I'm so tired of your _crap!_ It's too late to go back now, we already snuck out, no turning back! Now, let's get going guys!"  
Dean lowered his head, looking away from his friends. Jay could be a big meanie.

The boys set up their harnesses just as they had learnt to do at school, wrapping the gear around their waist like a belt and throwing the metal rope connected at the crotch up.

The ropes were designed by PokeTech to automatically stretch to the highest or lowest point of any object they were thrown towards, in this case, the top of the tree. The ropes were extremely resilient, layered with Dragon Scales so they could easily resist any elemental attack as well as a frost resistant layer for ice damage.

All the boys had to do was press a button on the harness belt, and would slowly be reeled to the top of the tree.

By the time the boys arrived at the top, they were completely soaked from the endless rain water. Catching a cold was now inevitable. They stood at the top of the Fearow nest and Dean felt himself trembling with fear.

"A-are you sure the nest is strong enough to support us, Jay?"

Jay scowled. "Of course I'm sure, dummy. A Fearow nest is strong enough to hold up to ten Rhyhorns, we're nothing in comparison to that so quit complaining!"

"Oh ok," Dean replied, embarrassed by his lack of knowledge.

Then, all three of the boy's eyes lit up. Before them were three perfectly oval Pokemon eggs, resting on the twigs. The patterns on each of the eggs were brown and cream, and the moonlight glistened off of their wet shells.

"Here's our prize boys!" Jay said smiling, clapping his hands together. He looked at his friends. "You lot ready?" Dean and Nile nodded in unison before all three of them sprinted towards an egg.

They each picked an egg up. Despite the cold, stormy air, the egg was warm and spread heat throughout the boy's bodies. They each wondered what marvellous Pokemon could be inside. A Charmander? a Dratini? a Nidoran? None of the boys had any idea what was held inside but no matter what, they would be happy with the result.

Dean smiled at Nile, facing him. "Isn't this just great?!" he said.

But Nile did not reply.

Dean tapped him on the shoulder with a bit of force. "You alright there Nile, or are ya just too happy to speak?"

But Nile still remained silent, his mouth hanging open in complete and utter shock. His eyes, much wider than before, were fixed on something behind Dean and Jay. The air became hot and sizzling as if something behind them was frying the air.

 _ **SQUAAAAAWK!**_

Dean and Jay swung round to see what had made such a deafening noise...

But as soon as they did, they wished they hadn't.

The boys were both expecting to see a Fearow behind them and although that would've been unfortunate, what was actually behind them was infinitely worse.

Before the trio of eight-year-olds, flapping its humongous wings, electrocuting the air and branches around it was the Legendary Bird Pokemon of the Storm: Zapdos.

Its winged pulled back with tremendous force before it swung them forward mustering up a powerful ripping gust of wind. The boys clutched onto their eggs with all their might before being sent flying backwards.

The gust of the wind the creature created was slicing at their clothes and skin as if they were bits of paper under the wrath of a pair of scissors. They each landed further down the nest with incredible impact, pain roaring through their backs and blood seeping from their various cuts. The boys, powered by nothing but adrenaline were about to stand to their feet.

They needed to run, and fast.

But the bird fired jolts of electricity at each of them, paralysing their bodies. They had tried to steal its meal, It wasn't done with them yet.

"I can't move!" Dean cried out, his face squeezed so tight tears were forced from his eyes.

"Me neither!" Nile wept as he struggled to bring up the strength to move but it would not come, no matter how hard he tried to wiggle free. Only Jay stayed silent, attempting to calmy break free of his electrical bonds. The Zapdos squawked again before in flash of extreme speed, appearing before the 3 boys. This creature's power was immense, its speed unprecedented and it's rage uncanny.

It's sharp yellow feathers looked sharp enough to slice through boulders and its beak dense enough to drill through concrete. It eyed each of the boys maliciously.

Suddenly, its wing moved with wicked speed and swatted Nile several meters away, his egg freeing from his grasp as he flew like a rag doll. the egg landed right in front of a struggling Dean. The Legendary Pokemon approached him and the eggs and he could tell it was hungry for more than 2 meals.

Tears streamed down the boy's face. His eyes cut towards his friends.

Nile was on the floor, unconscious blood dripping from his mouth and Jay, using all of his strength was slowly escaping with his egg. He looked up at the beast, straight into its currently golden glowing eyes. Its body was pulsing electricity and bolts of lighting were radiating around it.

"I-i don't wanna die," Dean sobbed. "Not like this, not now…"

Zapdo's wings extended. Its attack was ready. Its Thunderbolt was going to fry Dean into smithereens.

There would be nothing left to bury.

Then, in an instant, a semi-conscious Nile had leapt in front of Dean, driven by willpower alone. He stared into Nile's face, his expression was almost lifeless. His egg was behind him, right in front of the bird.

His mouth began to open.

" _I may not know you very well_ ," he said, his voice weak, but still incredibly clear. _B-but you're still my friend and I'm not about to let ya die_!"

 _ **BOOOOM!**_

The bolts of lightning from Zapdos' body shot into the egg, exploding right onto Nile's back. The light of the attack was so intense, it took Dean a few moments to see exactly what had happened. In front of him, was Nile, laying on the floor, a massive wound burnt into his back and a pile of smoking ash smothering into it. Nile was completely unconscious.

The Bird flew upwards in the sky and began to charge another attack. The clouds around it circled ominously as it drew electrical power from them. This next attack would finish the boys for sure.

Dean stared at Nile's limp body. The bonds of electricity freed from him and moved towards Zapdos in the air.

"Nile, please get up," Dean moaned. He shook his body, but Nile did not awaken or even make a sound. "Nile please, you can't die, you're… you're my friend." Dean clutched onto his egg as his tears rolled onto Nile's face.

He screamed out to Jay, who was now running to get off the tree. "Jay, N-Nile's not getting up!"

Jay turned his head back in rage. "Screw you two!" he exclaimed. "I don't care if that Zapdos electrocutes you both to death, if you were smart, you would've run, just like I did!"

And then, Dean realised something. Jay wasn't really his friend. He knew the nest was a Zapdos nest, he just wanted to use him and Nile as bait so he could get away with _his_ egg. It was only a coincidence that there were another two eggs in the first place.

This realisation made Dean angry, angrier than he had felt before and a power burst through his body. With his egg in one hand, he pulled Nile onto his back and ran, his harness button at the ready. He could feel Nile's breath on his back.

"Don't worry Nile," he said. "I'mma get you outta here."

He ran, faster than he had run before, brushing past Jay and fearlessly jumped off the edge of the nest, pressing down hard on the harness button. the harder he pushed it, the faster he would be reeled down. The rope shot downwards like an arrow and coiled around the base of the tree and he and Nile rocketed downwards. He looked back at the sky towards the top of the tree. Jay had done the same and was coming down fast.

But behind Jay was Zapdos, glowing brighter than the moon and brighter than any star in the sky.

 _Crap,_ Dean thought to himself. _We were too late._

Zapdos launched its Thunder attack. The blast of lighting was many times thicker than the tree and travelled many times faster than the harness rope. the bright yellow beam was so pure, so powerful. It was raining, and Dean knew that because of this, the attack would not miss. He made sure his body was shielding Nile's and clutched onto his egg tighter than he'd every held onto anything in his life.

Dean didn't remember the pain. All he remembered was blackness that followed...

Dean awoke in a bed a few weeks later. He looked up towards the blinding light above him and was sure it was Zapdos' Thunder.

He screamed.

The nurses and doctors came rushing in and were relieved to find out it was only the lightbulb that had scared Dean.

He was in a hospital, his chest wrapped in bandages, his face and arm covered in different sized plasters. He lifted up his head and peered to his side. A Pokemon egg, which also had a bandage tied around it was by his bedside.

He smiled. His partner was safe. But what about his friends? What about Nile and Jay?

"They're fine," the tall doctor told him as he analysed his clipboard. "Jay came out a few days ago and Nile recently gained consciousness and left the intensive care unit. If you're up for walking, you can go visit him, your parents will be here shortly." Dean nodded, thanked the doctor and stood up to look for his friend.

"So your egg's fine huh?" Nile said. "You're lucky."

Nile's body had been covered in even more bandages than Dean's. His arm was in a cast and he was currently unable to sit up, as his back was still healing. His usually plaited hair had been let out in a large, fluffy afro.

"Well," Dean began. "I've been thinking…saying you sacrificed your egg for me, you should have mine." He presented the egg in front of Nile, who smiled at the offer.

"No way man," he said. " You protected that egg fair and square, unlike me and anyways, I've been thinking of another way to get my Pokemon partner."

"How?" Dean asked.

"Well, in 5 years, we'll all be able to get our trainer licenses, and then we'll all be able to be official Pokemon trainers. See, I did some research if you're a good citizen in the town you're from, you can get a starter Pokemon from Professor Wooten."

Dean smiled. "Wait, so even if I have my own Pokemon, I could still get a starter?"

Nile nodded. "That's what it says on the website."

Dean leapt up in joy. "It's settled then!" he yelled. "for the next the five years, we're gonna be the best we can be so we can get ourselves starter Pokemon, and start our official Pokemon journey!"

* * *

That's it guys! Hope you liked my chapter and please R&R!

EMPDT out!


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Started

CHAPTER 1: GETTING STARTED

I woke up instantly feeling anxious about something, uncertain almost. I'd overslept, I was sure of it.

My eyes, still stinging from poor sleep darted towards the clock on my right, which sat on a grey bedside table.

It wasn't too late, not even 12 o'clock but then again, what time was I supposed to meet the Professor? 10:30? 11? I jumped out of bed and flung open the top drawer of the table. I scurried through pairs of underwear and socks, searching for the damned colourful leaflet. I grabbed hold of it, pulled it out and read.

*COME GET YOUR VERY OWN STARTER POKEMON! APPOINTMENTS AVAILABLE 7:15am-9:30am.* I ignored the colourful images of Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander which prior had fuelled my excitement.

I looked back at the clock. 11.45am…. I was over 2 hours late to the potentially most important event of my life. I hastily drew on my clothes, (a pair of baggy light blue jeans, a navy-blue t-shirt and my signature burgundy, blue hooded body warmer) tied up my trainers and pulled my burgundy and blue bobble hat over my head.

Kuro's Pokeball was on my bed. He was probably still sleeping, after all, he'd put in a lot of work yesterday. I picked it up and attached the ball to my belt before dashing down through my bedroom door.

My mum, however, had just stepped out the kitchen, cornering me from getting outside. She was a tall woman, tall, dark and lean, emphasising many of her personality traits in her aesthetics alone. Yet despite all that, she cared for her children a lot and tended to want to be one step ahead of us in any journey we were having. She wore a floral-patterned apron and her dreadlocks were wrapped up in a cloth.

"G-good morning ma," I gasped, trying not to slam into her.

"Morning, Dean," she replied almost passively. "Where are you off to?" her arms were folded and her glare intense; there was no beating around the bush with her.

"Well, I'm gonna- "

"Going to," she cut me off. Once a teacher, always a teacher.

"I'm going to go get a Pokémon from the professor."

My mother's eyes squinted. "Weren't you supposed to go for that at 8?" I looked at the floor and nodded.

"Then why are you still here, Dean, get moving!"

I dashed out of my front door and turned left sharply.

The weather was beautiful, the sky a clear blue, with a few plump clouds surfing the gentle currents of the wind.

I felt the warm embrace of the sun cradle my arms as I ran down my street. This would be a good day, I could feel it. I'd arrive at the lab in about 10 minutes, after all, it was pretty far from my house. However, my stamina had improved from that day 5 years ago. Running a distance like this was hardly a thought.

I burst up the hill in a few seconds, steadily approaching the lab. The structure itself was large, composed of two buildings one smaller than the other.

The larger building housed the professor and his various house maids and Pokémon. I hadn't been there very much, but every time I entered I was intrigued by the high walls, various portraits which lay symmetrical on the walls of corridors and the consistent heightened buzz of energy that laid over the rooms, despite the lack of physical presence.

I guess that's what the existence of Pokémon does to an area and I loved it.

The smaller building, which extended aghast from the left of the larger housed the laboratory. It was only around a storey high and was filled with various appliances, apparatus, poke balls, research notes and a bunch of other scientific junk I find impossible to name.

The brickwork between the two also held vast contrast, the former being brown holding a sense of ancient security and the latter, grey and metallic proved to connote a feeling of contemporary mystery and wonder, a pair of glass doors being its admission.

I rushed through them, calling out as loud as I could, "PROFESSOR! I'M HEERE!". The eccentric elderly man was nowhere to be seen.

My senses searched for any sign of him. His exact location was hard pinpoint, but I could tell his whereabouts by the rustling of papers heard behind his main work desk.

I approached the large slab of wood, peering over to see the top of his head, a bald patch in the very centre, the rest of his hair covered with thick white hair. He was searching through various files beneath the desk and was outwardly irritated.

"Er, Professor?"

"WHO IS IT?!" he exclaimed with a blast of rage, yet failing to glance up. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?" the patch on his head had turned red.

"It's Dean, Professor, Dean McKenzie," I said almost hesitantly. I didn't want another exclaim from him.

His head quickly looked upwards, his expression changing upon seeing my face from undying rage to a blissful joy.

"Oh, Dean! Wonderful to see you laddy!"

He stood up revealing his impressive height and stature despite his age. He dusted off his lab coat, which was covered in varying polka dots of bright chemical stains. "What brings you to my lab?"

This was it. This was my moment, I pleaded to any higher power that I wasn't too late, that my unprecedented luck for the last month had not yet run out.

"Sir," I began, looking him dead in the eyes. The anticipation was overwhelming, it was filling my body, brimming my soul. My teeth dug into my lips as I yelled, "I'm here for a Pokemon!"

The old man's face sunk in disbelief. "Er, well Dean, your almost 3 hours late..."

"Well yeah, I know that, but I mean there's gotta be at least one left, right?"

He shook his head. "You see Dean, some already trainers came before. Your friend Nile was first, he chose a Charmander and then that boy, Jay I believe his name is popped in and he took the Squirtle and-"

"Well, then there's a Bulbasaur left then right!" I exclaimed. "Come on, lemme have it, please!"

I was pleading here. I couldn't leave this place empty handed, I'd already got my trainer licence, I just needed a starter to prove it!

The professor walked from behind his desk and sat on the table, resting his hand on my shoulder. He looked glum, truly sad as if what he was about to say pained him.

"I'm sorry Dean, all this year's starters are gone, a girl, maybe a little older than you came and got the Bulbasaur… I know you're sad, but there's always next year sonny!"

I couldn't believe it. my head sunk low, this was unbelievable. I'd overslept and that was it, no starter for me. I hated myself for this, I'd waited 5 years for this moment and I'd screwed it up, like a goddamn fool.

The floor made no sense with this emotion, those perfect patters where just so stupid. Those regular lines just pissed me off-nothing was perfect, and that thought made my eyes sting.

I turned around, brushing off the professor's hand with a vicious swing of my arm and walked back towards the door. I just wanted to go home, sleep and not wake up for a week.

With my body sinking low, I allowed the doors to make way for me as I dragged myself outside.

I was halfway down the hill back home, walking at a slackened pace when I heard a voice shout my name. "DEAN!" it cried, almost painfully. My head swung backwards at the sound of such urgency. The professor stood outside his lab, flailing his thin yet sturdy arms like a lunatic and signalling for me to rush over.

As if some divine force took over me, I turned back without control of my legs and dashed up the hill.

"Dean," he gasped. "Oh, boy am I happy I caught you before you got home." His was panting, his face flustered red and dripping in nervous sweats.

"What's wrong professor?" I asked, confused.

"I thought you'd never ask," he responded so quickly, he almost cut me o

* * *

ff. "see Dean, just as you left 3 of the starters for next year decided to start some sort of union and breached the window, running from the lab. See Dean, they're too young for the world Dean, too many fears and too much personality, they'll get slaughtered out there and we can't let that happen."

The desperation in his breathless voice was clear. This was serious.  
"Well, alright professor, I get this is serious and all but where do I come in all this?"

"What?" he responded surprised. "Where'd you think? I'm gonna need to go and capture them, here, these are their pokeballs." He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out three shrunken poke balls, each with an elemental sticker above its capsule button: a flame, a droplet of water and a leaf respectably then passed them to me.

"You're a smart kid Dean, I trust you'll use the right balls for each one. when you get them all, I'm gonna need you to return them to me, alright?"

I nodded my head in agreement, then went on my way to capture the lost starters.

I began my search from where Professor Wooten said they'd escaped. I jumped through the back window of his lab into the low grass, scurrying around for any footprints or traces of the three Pokémon. "Jeez," I muttered to myself. "This is gonna take forever…"

I looked down at the lone pokeball on my belt. Kuro would be excellent for this, but I didn't want to overwork him, not after his tireless efforts the night before.

"Alright bro, I'm gonna need your help for this one."

I grasped my hand on the ball and clipped it off, then through it into the air. The ball landed on the grass, clasping open and pushing out a dangerously bright white light.

The light began to make the form of a small four-legged doglike Pokémon, which soon solidified, shimmering almost in full form. The Pokémon was an Eevee. His brown fur was thick and shaggy, even for his species and his small, black eyes hung low, highlighting his tiredness. On his head was an extra scruffy black tuft of hair, from which he donned his name, Kuro, meaning black in Japanese.

he sat with his head sunken to the ground. I gently tapped his head.

"You alright there bro?" he nodded his head slowly before standing to his feet and letting out a soft yawn, revealing his small but sharp fangs.

"I'm gonna need your help here buddy, we're gonna need ya to sniff out these three starters, alright?"

His eyes squinted in disapproval and his unwillingness was apparent, as he looked away from.

"Vee, eevee!" he growled in protest.

"Oh, come on Kuro! I know you're tired but you gotta help me, bro, this may be the only chance I may get to be a real trainer!"

Ever since he'd hatched 5 years ago, it was obvious that Kuro, with his small body but resilient and fiery personality, would be my life long partner, and we'd been inseparable since. He was my closest ally and a friend and he was almost more excited about leaving Claypem Town and facing the league then I was.

The sound of that no longer being a possibility saddened him greatly. His prior resistance and fatigue had subsided, his bushy tail wagged in eagerness to aid on the search. I gave him one of the balls to smell to find the lost pokemon.

We started off with Squirtle, who Kuro found the scent of very quickly, working his small button of a nose around the area to locate the turtle. We made haste towards the north of town, which homed the town's lake.

The lake, which was usually calm and gentle, moving with the gaiety of the wind had seemed to take a much more violent and rigorous turn.

The small waves and circular currents moved rapidly and the air around was thin and tempered. Around the banks stood a group of children, aged around 6 to 10 who appeared to be watching something move in the unrest waters.

I approached them whilst Kuro persisted to sniff the area in search, tapping the oldest girl on the shoulder. She was tall for age, with shortly cut brown hair and a pink t-shirt. Her cheeks were covered in freckles. She stood at the back of the group, eagerly peering over the younger kids.

"Hey, what's going on around here?" I asked.

"Oh, over there, there's a little Pokémon playing rough in the water!" she replied, pointing to the waters. "It looks like its fighting but, we can't really tell," she ended off gloomily.

"Well don't worry about that, I'll help out!" I introduced her and the few of the other youngsters to Kuro and told them about the mission I was on.

I stepped forward towards the bank of the water. I adjusted my hat and cracked my knuckles. An uncontrollable smile of confidence had formed itself on my face as I stared at the water. Kuro stood at my feet, shaking his tail eagerly for my command.  
"Me and Kuro are gonna handle this so step back kiddos." I began. "We don't want anyone getting wet."

* * *

And Chapter 1 is finally here! i'm done with exams so expect 2 a month... This was a strange one, but the story is going to be in the perpsective of Dean for the next few chapters, so i hope you guys like him.. Anyways, remember to R&R, your opinion is greatly valued,

EMPDT, out.


End file.
